


Brothers in Arms

by Soaring_Ren (Robin_Knight)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brotherly Love, M/M, Romance, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8661028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Knight/pseuds/Soaring_Ren
Summary: Shiro didn't know how to tell his brother that he was leaving. Luckily, Keith already knew.





	

“Hey, Shiro, over here!”

Shiro turned around in surprise. It was unusual for students to call after him; this particular student seemed to exude confidence, as a bright grin plastered across his narrow face, and blue eyes stood out against a rather dark complexion. The boy was still dressed in his uniform, with orange epaulettes upon slender shoulders, and – as Shiro furrowed his brow in an attempt to remember a name – the boy stopped only a few feet in front of him.

There was another student directly behind him, who stood with hands clasped behind his neck and a cheesy grin upon his face, but this one was far larger and darker than his companion, so they stood out as an odd pair. They blocked most of the corridor between them; other students were forced to grumble and complain, as they were forced to squeeze around the pair on their way to the dormitories, and Shiro felt almost guilty by association, as people looked to him in expectation of chastising the pair. He gave an embarrassed smile.

“Yes, Cadets?” Shiro asked.

It was pretty cold that evening, enough that the instructor uniform felt insubstantial. The chill blew through the dark grey fabric, so that Shiro was forced to clench bare hands just to keep warm, and he fought the urge to check the time, lest he appear rude in any form. He could hear some laughter from the instructors’ lounge, while there was an argument nearby from the students on their way to the dormitories, and it took all of his self-control not to let his eyes wander in search of his little brother. Shiro knew he was over-protective at the best of times, but the thinner student cut off his train of thought with a loud:

“We just got back from training, Shiro. Heard the news!”

“Hence the uniforms,” muttered the larger one. “Man, do these things itch! Like, I thought our usual uniforms were bad enough, but how do you guys _deal_ with these things in space and stuff? I mean . . . ugh . . . I feel nauseous at the best of times, but it hardly helps when you have the world’s worst collar on your neck. Any who, congratulations!”

“Yeah, I couldn’t believe it when Hunk told me!” The thinner one slapped – Hunk? – on his back with a wide smile. “You’re going to Kerberos? Like, _the_ Kerberos? It’s the furthest anyone has ever been. You’re totally my hero, man! I’m so excited about the whole thing.”

“Doesn’t it take four months to get there?” Hunk asked.

“Right! Does that make you nervous at all?”

Shiro looked between the two of them. They were bundles of energy, which likely made them a handful to teach, but – thankfully – they were probably cargo pilots or training for some other aspect of the Garrison, as Shiro wasn’t sure he could cope with students who seemed like personified bundles of sugar. It was a shock to know that his promotion had already spread through the lower ranks, especially when it meant Keith probably now knew about it, and he had wanted so desperately to be the one to tell his little brother the news.

He looked around for some distraction, only to see said brother at the end of the hallway with a confused expression, and – as Shiro lifted his arm and waved to Keith – the younger man turned and gave a warm smile. The black hair was styled perfectly, while those grey-blue eyes expressed more than people realised, and the everyday uniform suited him more than any other student. The orange-and-white tunic hugged his figure and emphasised his features.

Keith ran down the corridor to stand beside them.

It brought a bright smile to Shiro’s lips, as he looked down at the most important student in the world, and – as he glanced his brother over – he realised that he was looking at someone who would become just like him. Keith always got the best grades, aced every fitness test, and was set to follow in his brother’s footsteps as one of the greatest pilots that the garrison had ever produced. He wore that talent with an air of arrogance. Keith knew he was better than the rest, with no reason to hide his disdain, even when Shiro warned him to play nice.

“Well, if it isn’t my favourite brother,” chirped Shiro.

“Half-brother,” muttered Keith.

“You may be my half-brother, but I’m still full of pride!” Shiro slapped a hand upon his shoulder. “I thought we could head out to the shack this weekend, maybe do some improvements and catch up with recent events. I’ll get you a pass signed. You deserve a break with how hard you’ve been working, and it’s won’t be long before – well – I –”

Shiro looked with a sad expression to his brother. He ran a hand through black hair, while his hand upon Keith’s shoulder tightened to reassure himself, and he stared down at the shorter man to memorise every part of him. It would be eight-months round trip, which was long enough for many relationships to break under the strain, but Holt reassured him with the fact that family would always be family, no matter how long the separation. Still, every time he looked down at that eighteen-year-old face, he knew he would miss so much development.

He shared a long look with Keith, who – true to his young age – gave a pout and looked down the corridor with an absent kind of expression. The two other cadets gave him a strange look, which made it seem as if there was some sort of rivalry going on, and Hunk in particular seemed worried about how his more slender friend was about to react. The way the smaller one hunched forward, with hands clenched and eyes narrowed, was a little suspicious.

“Keith, can I see you in my office?”

There was a loud laugh from the smaller cadet, who pulled back upright with arms folded across his chest, as he angled his body to give Keith a dark glare. True to form, Keith barely showed any sign of even noticing this behaviour. It sparked a protective urge through Shiro, who swore to always protect his only sibling, and he couldn’t help to look the two cadets up and down with a mental note to tell their instructors to be twice as hard on them, once he learned their names later from Keith. Shiro drew in a deep breath.

“Okay, you two, time for lights out,” said Shiro.

“Aw, come on,” snapped the smaller boy. “You’re serious? That’s blatant favouritism! How come _Keith_ gets to go to your office, but we have to go to bed like a bunch of kids? You know it’s _my_ name that you ought to memorise, right? One day I’ll totally be the best.”

“Well, until that day you need to do as you’re told. Go to bed, Cadet.”

The two younger boys muttered to themselves, as they walked off in the direction of the dormitories, although the thinner of the two kept glancing behind in Shiro’s direction, and Shiro – realising hero-worship when he saw it – felt an iota of guilt for having shooed them away without paying them much attention. He turned with a sigh to Keith, who stood with a slight flush of embarrassment to his cheeks, and nudged his chin with a closed fist. Keith blushed all the more, as he scowled up at Shiro, who laughed a gentle laugh.

“Okay, follow me,” chirped Shiro.

They walked slowly through the corridors, while the amount of students slowly died off and were replaced by a greater number of staff, and – as they passed by the instructors’ lounge – many of his colleagues offered a wave of greeting and smiled at them. It was a relatively short walk to the offices, where they passed Iverson with a nod of acknowledgement, and Shiro made a brief promise to send his brother back to the dorms at a reasonable time. It was technically against rules to make exceptions, but they always made exceptions for Shiro.

The door to his office was locked for the night. It took a moment to unlock, especially as students and instructors had shoved an impossible amount of cards underneath, and he had to stoop to collect them all on entry. He couldn’t even recognise many of the names, although ‘Katie Holt’ made him smile to look upon, but whoever was ‘Lance’ needed to work on their handwriting. He threw the cards on to his desk to sort later.

Keith locked the door behind them, as Shiro leaned against the edge of his desk. The window before them overlooked the courtyard, which was enough for Keith to switch off the light and cast them in darkness, and forced Shiro to blink rapidly in order to adjust his vision. It was difficult to see with the only light coming from the artificial floodlights outside, as well as the various lights from machinery and safety equipment, but they both knew – from vast experience – no one would be able to inside this way, even with the blinds open.

“When were you going to tell me you were leaving?”

Keith spoke with a low and hurt voice. It was enough for Shiro to run a hand through his black hair, as he looked down at the office floor with shame. The office itself was pretty cluttered, filled with various boxes that were ready for storage, and soon the room would only have the bare minimum needed for his return around eight months from now, while all paperwork and duties would be covered by the other instructors. Keith marched up to him and placed his hands on either side of Shiro’s hips with a hard gaze.

“I didn’t want to tell you until I knew for certain,” said Shiro.

“You’re my _brother_ , Shiro, you should have trusted me!” Keith leaned close into him. “I’m supposed to have my nineteenth birthday without you? You’ll be gone for the most part of a year. Didn’t you even think what that would do to me? What if anything happens to you? I have no one else, Shiro, no other family. I can’t do this without you.”

“Nothing will happen to me with the Holts onboard. We will have enough supplies, enough spares, and enough _sense_ not to get into any trouble. This prestige could help us out in ways you don’t even realise, Keith, it would pay better than any instructing job.”

“Yeah, well, you still should have told me. _Fuck_ , Shiro!”

Keith pushed away, as he gave a shake of his head. Those dark-coloured eyes bored deep into him, as he watched his younger brother try to process his frustration, and – as seconds passed by into minutes – the silence was absolutely too much to bear. Shiro opened his mouth to reassure his brother, only to see Keith roll his eyes and turn his back on him. The younger boy made his way to the door, hand outstretched to unlock it, before Shiro felt a sharp panic.

He jumped up from the desk and grabbed Keith’s wrist. It took barely any strength to yank Keith against him, where he wrapped both arms around his brother and buried his face into the crook of his shoulder, and – as he breathed deep – he allowed himself to simply relish in being close to someone he so loved. The idea of so many months apart was unbearable, but the garrison would be the safest place for Keith and the mission paid extremely well, enough that the ‘shack’ could easily become an apartment or house.

“I didn’t see the point in worrying you,” he said. “Not if I didn’t get the job.”

“Yeah, well, look how good that turned out,” muttered Keith.

“Look, can we just enjoy our last few weeks together?” Shiro allowed his hands to press against Keith’s cheeks, as he pulled back just enough to look him in the eye. “I would rather head out with good memories and not having to worry about you, than leaving with a fight and spending every last second worrying about when I get back. Please, for us?”

Keith gave a low sigh, as Shiro gently turned him around. He swept away some of the paperwork and congratulatory cards onto the floor, where they scattered about their feet with such a mess that it would take time to clean them up, and – with a quick movement of his hands unto Keith’s hips – he was able to lift his brother onto the desk edge. There was still a dark pout to those otherwise plump lips, which caused Shiro to smile in amusement.

“I guess I _should_ congratulate you,” muttered Keith.

“There’s the spirit,” replied Shiro.

Shiro leaned in for a kiss.

There was a low moan from Keith, who blushed and pulled back. Those hands shot to his mouth, where he covered them with embarrassment, until Shiro laughed at his innocence – still there even after all this time – and reached around the desk for a remote. It took only a quick click to put on the radio, which began to blare classical music at a loud volume, and it guaranteed that they wouldn’t be disturbed, as the garrison knew that such music meant that Shiro didn’t want to be disturbed while he worked. Keith smiled behind his hands.

It was easy enough to pry his hands away from his mouth; they at once began to work Shiro’s uniform, undoing it to expose a toned and muscular chest, before they worked lose his trousers to reveal an already hardening member. Keith pulled down the hem of his boxers, so that his length was fully on sight, and soon a warm hand – smooth and gentle – began to pump him slowly from base to tip in regular motions, so that Shiro fought back a groan.

He braced himself with a hand on either side of Keith’s hips, as his brother’s free hand came up to wrap its way into his black hair, and soon – with a sharp tug – he was pulled downwards so that the previous kiss could continue in earnest. There was something sweet upon those lips, so swollen and soft, and Shiro relished in the way that Keith took possession of the gesture, so that his tongue worked its way inside Shiro’s mouth and explored with earnest, until both were making sounds that merged into one.

Shiro pulled back for air.

He swore loudly, as he quickly grabbed at Keith’s waist and flipped him around. The younger man was soon thrown against the desk, where he leaned upon his chest and forearms, and – as he bent in two – he spread his legs as wide as possible. Shiro struggled to undo the fastenings beneath the tunic of Keith’s uniform, especially as his hands fumbled over the zipper in his rush, but soon those trousers fell to his brother’s ankles. He ran his hands over plump and soft buttocks, before he gave a teasing slap and laughed at Keith’s yelp.

“Top drawer, other side of the desk,” whispered Shiro.

There was a faint laugh from Keith, who thrust backwards against Shiro, so that those soft muscles rubbed against his now hard and weeping length. Shiro gave a loud hiss. It felt beyond perfect, but he knew that they couldn’t do anything until his brother was prepared and fully lubricated, and – as he began to massage the buttocks beneath him – he cursed that Keith took his time and made no movement to fetch any of their usual items.

“I’m already prepared,” said Keith.

Shiro felt a rush of arousal. He swallowed hard, while his finger dug in so deep that they left crescent-shaped cuts upon Keith’s flesh, and – as he looked down – he saw something incredibly unusual just an inch from his solid member. There was a small piece of plastic extended from that usually empty and waiting hole. It was flared for safety, so that it couldn’t be swallowed into the body, and had a dial upon the bottom that was clearly to set a vibration, something that Shiro was tempted to explore later in the evening.

He reached out and took the sex toy in hand, as he pulled it slowly from that tempting behind, and – as each inch slowly pulled out – Keith instinctively clenched around it and let out obscene cries that belonged only on a pornographic movie. It was soon removed. Shiro brought it to his mouth, where he licked a long line along it, and caught the taste of cherry-flavoured lubricant along with the heavy musk that was uniquely Keith.

“Fuck,” murmured Keith. “That’s hot.”

The vibrator was a good six inches long, but incredibly wide at twice the girth of Shiro. It would have prevented Keith from tightening up again, possibly even bringing him intense pleasure throughout the day as he kept it inside his body, and the ridges along the green plastic were designed for maximum pleasure. Shiro placed it carefully upon the desk, where it sat in Keith’s eye-line as an intimidating promise of what would come later, and Shiro slid his fingers through the crack of those buttocks and tested the hole with a quick touch.

He let his index and middle finger slide inside to the last knuckle, where he realised that there was still plenty of lubrication and that the hole was still loose, and it would save him a great deal of time in the events to come. Shiro pulled his fingers away. There was a cry of longing from Keith, who thrust back in search of something to fill him, before Shiro gave a low laugh and pushed in deep until balls touched against soft flesh. Both men cried out.

“Shit, you’re always as tight as the first time,” muttered Shiro.

“I-Impossible,” gasped Keith. “I – I – _fuck_ , go harder!”

Shiro let his hands leave bruises on Keith’s hips. He thrust long and hard, until the only sounds were slaps of balls upon skin and the squelch of lubrication, and soon their cries and grunts nearly were heard over the sound of the music. The desk rocked underneath them, while Keith’s moans were punctuated by sharp gasps for breath, as the thrusts knocked the sounds from him in a broken rhythm. Shiro reached a hand around Keith and grabbed at his length, which felt perfect in his hand, like velvet-covered steel.

It wasn’t long before Keith came undone. He arched his back, while fingers curled against the few pieces of paperwork left upon the desk, and his neck was so beautifully exposed that Shiro couldn’t resist a bite. The come splattered against the wood in large ropes, while Shiro bit hard on otherwise unmarked flesh, and – as he sucked a love-bite into existence – he felt those inner walls clench impossibly hard around his aching member.

“Shiro,” gasped Keith. “ _Brother_!”

The word alone sent Shiro tumbling over the edge. He thrust one last time deep inside his brother, as he felt those fluttering and clenching inner walls milk him, and he felt his muscle clench and his toes curl within his shoes. Shiro stayed locked inside until he finished coming within Keith, while his eyes rolled back and he silently threw back his head. There were visible sweat marks around the collar and armpits of his uniform, as he slid out from his brother and looked down to see a trail of come oozing down his thighs.

“I’ll miss you most of all,” gasped Shiro.

“You’ll miss the sex, you mean,” teased Keith. “Seriously, I’m still angry with you, Shiro. I know you can be a bit flaky at times, but this is a whole new level of irresponsibility. You better come back from this mission more mature than when you left. I can’t believe you didn’t _tell_ me that you’d applied to go to Kerberos! I’m pissed. I’m _really_ pissed.”

“Okay,” said Shiro with a laugh. “What can I do to make it up to you?”

“Well, I have _one_ idea that could work.”

Keith rolled over, so that now he was on his back. He wrapped his legs around Shiro, before he pulled that wet and softened member against him, and licked his lips with an interest apparent in how his length was already beginning to grow hard against Shiro. It was easy to envy his quick refractory period. Those eyes were dilated, while those cheeks were flushed bright red, and that hair was slicked to Keith’s skull with sweat from exertion, so that he looked thoroughly fucked in his creased uniform with love-bite on display.

“How about _I_ get to teach you a lesson with this?” Keith asked.

The eighteen-year-old reached out for the vibrator, which he brought to his lips and deep-throated with little reaction other than a low moan of pleasure. He half-lidded his eyes, before he pulled the vibrator out of his mouth with a long trail of saliva from the tip to his lips, and – as he looked to Shiro with a smile – he smacked the green plastic against his older brother’s cheek with an embarrassing slapping sound, before he laughed at Shiro.

“Seriously, you feel like sticking this in you?”

“I’d rather have _you_ in me,” said Shiro.

“After, I swear,” promised Keith.

 


End file.
